


Przyzwyczajenie drugą naturą Japończyka

by an_nox



Series: Księga przysłów [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Albo nie, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin śpi i ma was gdzieś, Wiktor ma problemy, Wiktor ogarnij się, jak zwykle, potem jest tylko..., to cię Yuuri ogarnie, zaczyna się od trzęsienia ziemi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nox/pseuds/an_nox
Summary: Wiktor doświadcza mniej przyjaznej strony mieszkania w Japonii. Na szczęście obok śpi autochton, który wytłumaczy cierpliwie jak się sprawy mają.Księga Przysłów to seria one-shotów, którą można czytać na wyrywki, bo nie mają bezpośredniego związku. Są tak luźne tematycznie, że mogą się nawet wykluczać fabularnie, ale dobrze je posegregować w jednym miejscu.





	Przyzwyczajenie drugą naturą Japończyka

Yuuriego obudził mamroczący Wiktor. Czuł dziwne kołysanie, niemal jak na statku, chociaż może bardziej jak w samochodzie jadącym po nierównej drodze. Jednak po chwili owładnęło nim poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie daje jedynie sen przy ukochanej osobie. Nie poświęcił więc wstrząsom więcej niż krótkiej, zaspanej refleksji.

\- Yuuri, co chcesz, daj mi spać... - jęczał Wiktor.

Japończyk nie chciał absolutnie nic poza tym samym. Wtulił się mocniej w plecy rozdygotanego Rosjanina, kiedy ten nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wyskoczył z łóżka, wyrywając się z objęć ukochanego.

\- Yuuri!

Katsuki niepewnie otworzył oczy i dopuścił do mózgu bodźce ze świata zewnętrznego. Dziwne dźwięki dobiegające niejako z tła wyostrzyły się. Cały rodzinny dom w Hasetsu wydawał niskie jęki, prowadnice trzeszczały, a stąd i owąd dochodził stukot spadających rzeczy. Ponad kakofonię odgłosów przebijało się niepokojące dudnienie gdzieś na granicy słyszalności, odbierane bardziej ciałem niż zmysłem słuchu.

Och, trzęsienie ziemi.

Zanim Yuuri zdążył nawet sięgnąć po okulary, zapobiegawczo wciśnięte między nocą lampkę a książkę, która chwiała się niebezpiecznie na krawędzi szafki, wszystko ustało. Tylko Wiktor stał napięty jak struna, prawie nie oddychając i strzelając oczyma na boki. Złowrogi łoskot zdawał się powoli oddalać, a wokół zapadła cisza przerywana wyciem alarmów w autach sąsiedztwa. Japończyk z powrotem opadł na poduszki, zdecydowany spać dalej. Na ramieniu poczuł jednak mocny uścisk. Nikiforov usiadł na łóżku, ale nie położył się, tylko pochylił nad Katsukim.

\- Wiktor? Wszystko w porządku, wracaj spać - wymruczał, moszcząc się.

\- Yuuri? Czy to było trzęsienie ziemi? - Głos blondyna zawierał trudne do zinterpretowania tony: trochę podekscytowania, szczyptę irytacji, minimum zimnego opanowania i jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent paniki.

Katsuki zdjął Nikiforovą dłoń z ramienia i przytulił ją do piersi jak pluszaka.

\- Tak, chodź spać.

Wiktor niepewnie zaległ obok, ciągle wyprężony niczym żołnierz na defiladzie. Yuuri wykorzystał to i wtulił twarz w szyję partnera. Przesunął dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej i dopiero uzmysłowił sobie, jak bardzo Rosjanin był przerażony. Serce waliło tak mocno, że ręka Japończyka niemal podskakiwała z każdym uderzeniem.

\- Wiktoooor - wyjęczał niecierpliwie, pragnąc, żeby ukochany się uspokoił. Usłyszał jak ten bierze głęboki wdech i nieco się rozluźnia. Tylko odrobinkę.

\- Yuuri? - zapytał całkiem rozbudzonym głosem. - A nie powinniśmy się... No wiesz, ewakuować? Wstrząsy wtórne? Tsunami? Pożary? Zniszczone trakcje?

Japończyk pociągnął nosem, uniósł nieco głowę i pokazał zirytowane spojrzenie numer dwa: guzik wiesz, guzik się znasz. Rosjanin jednak nie ustępował.

\- Dlaczego teraz jest tak cicho? Strasznie cicho się zrobiło. Tak powinno być?

Katsuki jęknął gniewnie. - Gdyby coś nam groziło, dostałbym powiadomienie na komórkę.

Poczuł, że Wiktor obraca się i obejmuje go. Tak, o to chodziło. Umięśniona klatka piersiowa Rosjanina niestety w praktyce okazywała się kiepską poduszką, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Przycisnął usta do zgięcia u nasady szyi, by wyczuć wciąż przyspieszone tętno partnera. Miejsce pulsowało ciepłym, miarowym rytmem, a Yuuri zachęcony przesunął językiem po rozgrzanej skórze Rosjanina.

A ten go olał.

Sięgał po komórkę na parapecie, za Japończykiem. Kiedy już miał ją w ręku, pokój rozświetlił niebieskawy blask ekranu.

\- Tylko nie czytaj moich prywatnych wiadomości! - burknął Yuuri, zabierając większość kołdry i odwracając się tyłem do Wiktora. - Obudź mnie, jak usłyszysz syreny.

Sam usłyszał tyle, że Rosjanin przestał prawie oddychać, nasłuchując.

\- Wiktor! Makkachin się nawet nie obudził!

Rzeczywiście, pies pochrapywał smacznie przy ich stopach, na łóżku.

Komórka zgasła. Pokój pogrążył się kojącej ciemności i ciszy. Tylko na zewnątrz coś ześlizgnęło się z dachu i spadło z trzaskiem na ziemię. Pewnie jutro Mari będzie latać z drabiną i przybijać dachówki, żeby się jakaś inspekcja nie dowaliła, że klientów pozabijają, jak im gruz na łeb pozlatuje.

Makkachin próbował szczeknąć przez sen i wyszło coś w pół drogi do beknięcia.

\- Yuuri. - Yuuri chciał, żeby Yuuriowanie się już skończyło tej nocy. - To było moje pierwsze trzęsienie ziemi.

Odwrócił się ponownie do partnera i spojrzał na miękki zarys Wiktora, skryty w półmroku i wadzie wzroku Japończyka. Natychmiast cała złość zniknęła, a jej miejsce zajęło postępujące rozczulenie. Delikatnie wyjął komórkę z długich palców Rosjanina i odłożył na parapet. Potem delikatnie wsunął dłoń w jej miejsce, a Wiktor odpowiedział uściskiem i przełknął z trudem ślinę.

\- Jak to? - zdziwił się Yuuri, ale bez przekonania. - Kiedy przyjechałeś, to było takie niemałe trzęsienie. I nie mam na myśli mojego życia, tylko normalne wstrząsy. Chyba piątka.

\- Mówisz o tym, które przespałem? - Urażony blondyn wydął policzki jak małe dziecko, jakby spodziewał się, że ukochany specjalnie z niego żartuje.

Japończyk parsknął cicho. - No tak, jet lag nie wybiera. Zapomniałem, że to cię nie obudziło. Naprawdę dziwne, bo w tamtą noc to wszyscy biegali, bo woda z onsenu zalała część ogrodu.

Wiktor przesunął dłonią po swojej twarzy i odgarnął włosy. Leżeli w pokoju Yuuriego, na wąskim, jednoosobowym łóżku, więc dzielił ich tylko minimalny dystans. Japończyk przysunął rękę ukochanego do ust i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek.

\- Myślałem, że mną potrząsasz, bo coś się stało - powiedział Wiktor poważnym tonem, wpatrzony w sufit. Lampa ciągle kołysała się delikatnie.

Yuuri niepewnie owinął się wokół partnera, przyciągając go do siebie i przysuwając usta do jego ucha.

\- To nic - wyszeptał, niemal muskając płatek. - Nic się nie dzieje. Nic się nie  stało. Jak byłem mały, to zdarzyło się trzęsienie, kiedy pierwszy raz spałem sam, na futonie. Nie wiem, mogłem mieć ze cztery lata. Wcześniej albo rodzice brali mnie na noc, albo Mari. Postanowiłem, że jestem już duży. Kiedy walnęło trzęsienie, obudziłem się tak jak ty, nad ranem, i byłem pewien, że jakiś yōkai złapał futon i potrząsał nim z furią, a ja przetaczam się krzycząc i wzywając pomocy. Tata przybiegł, co okazało się kiepskim pomysłem, bo potknął się i spadł prosto na mnie i pogłębił traumę. Musieli mi kupić zachodnie łóżko do pokoju, bo od tego czasu odmówiłem spania na jakimkolwiek futonie. Myślałem, że wszystkie są nawiedzone przez wstrętnego pokemona.

Wiktor obrócił się i otoczył Yuuriego ramionami, dobrze znanym gestem, jakby chronił jego głowę przed paskudnym yōkaiem. Długie palce zagłębiły się w czarne włosy. Ich właściciel zamruczał niczym rasowy kot Chrisa. Twarz Rosjanina była tak blisko...

\- I o takich rzeczach chciałem słyszeć, kiedy przyjechałem tutaj, skarbie - powiedział z czułością.

Yuuri westchnął zadowolony z intymności, którą dzielili.

\- _Saisho no jishin omedetō_! - zażartował, kiedy poczuł rosyjskie usta przesuwające się wzdłuż swojego nosa.

\- Nie _omedetuj_ mnie, _kobutachan_! - wyburczał Rosjanin. - To są poważne rzeczy!

\- Nie będziesz teraz o nich postował - oznajmił kategorycznie Japończyk, przewidując następne wydarzenia.

Wiktor jeszcze coś mruczał wybitnie niezadowolony, ale Yuuriemu było zbyt dobrze, żeby przejmować się wielkim dzieciakiem, z którym przyszło dzielić mu łóżko. I życie, tak przypadkowo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Japoński: Gratulacje z okazji pierwszego trzęsienia ziemi!
> 
> Początek z innego fica, który nigdy nie powstał poza pierwszym rozdziałem, i nigdy nie powstanie. Większość wątków zdążyłam zrecyklingować, pozostało tylko to. Naprawdę chciałam napisać o Yuurim i Wiktorze w Japonii, szczególnie o Wiktorze i czego może nie ogarniać jako obcokrajowiec, ale wena odeszła, a nasi milusińscy postanowili wyprowadzić się do Mosk... Petersburga! Nie poradzisz.
> 
> Z trzęsieniami na szczęście nie miałam większych przygód w Japonii (kiedy siedziałam tam na stypendium), ale też dlatego, że rejon Kansai (Osaka, Kioto) jest o wiele przyjaźniejszy pod tym względem niż okolice Tokio, które bezsprzecznie jest najgorzej położoną stolicą na świecie. Wszystko wokół zawsze rujnowały tsunami, trzęsienia, pożary, a okazjonalnie tornada. Nie wiem co mieli w mózgu reformatorzy w XIX wieku, kiedy przyjechali na miejsce i stwierdzili "tak, tu będzie dobrze przenieść dwór cesarski", bo tych ułomów ze średniowiecza to jeszcze rozumiem, że nie ogarnęli. Generalnie w Japonii im dalej na południe, tym trochę lepiej jeśli chodzi o trzęsienia, ale gorzej jeśli chodzi o tajfuny. Tych pewnie pieprznęło w Hasetsu sporo, więc Wiktor się naoglądał, jednak oni są od strony Korei, więc też powinno ich trochę ochronić. Ogólnie dość mogło go oszczędzić, chociaż sezon deszczowy prosto w ryj miesiąc-dwa po przyjeździe w śniegu. Nie ma lekko.
> 
> Jedyną większą przygodę z trzęsieniem miałam jak Yuuri. Spałam sobie na futonie aż zaczął mi uciekać spod tyłka. Wrażenie jest, jakby ktoś złapał za materac i szarpał nim na wszystkie strony. Najgorszy był dźwięk, niski i nieprzyjemny. Innym razem, kiedy raz szklanki zaczęły szczękać w kuchni, to popatrzyliśmy na naszą Japonkę, a ona powiedziała, że to nic wielkiego nie będzie, bo nie słychać. Większe trzęsienie ziemi się słyszy. Jeszcze innym razem wracałam z egzaminu i tak mi się we łbie przewracało, no ale spałam mało, nic dziwnego, że się czułam jak pijana. Włażę do akademika, witam się radosnym "tadaima!", a tu tłum wybiega "Alex! Alex! Are you OK?". "No egzamin do dupy, ale tak, dzięki." "Bo było trzęsienie ziemi!" ...to sporo tłumaczyło, czemu się we łbie przewracało.
> 
> Jednak takiego naprawdę porządnego trzęsienia, co wszystko chodzi i spada i telepie tak, że nie da się ustać na nogach, i trwa wieki, i ma wstrząsy wtórne nie przeżyłam. I chwała opatrzności.


End file.
